Moshi Karts
Moshi Karts is a racing game application for iOS devices. The game is free to play, with additional in-app purchases that cost real money. The app was released on February 27th, 2014 with merchandise to follow in July 2014, with the promise of further trading cards and games to be released. A Katsuma Transforming Track Playset with to exclusive karts and drivers is to come from Hero. Moshi Karts Trickstar Vehicles and Stunt Launchers and also the RC Katsuma Kart are other toys yet to be released. On February 28th, 2014, promotional material in the form of room decoration items were released on Moshi Monsters. Yukea sells miniatures of the karts that feature in the game. Gameplay Moshi Karts race on a variety of different tracks, and players can swap Moshi characters and karts. Initially there are twelve Moshling racers to collect all with drivers and interchangeable Moshi Karts. Advertisements Description MONSTERS...START YOUR ENGINES! Rev up that kart and put your paw to the floor as you hurtle through the stunning world of Moshi, dodging and destroying oncoming obstacles to beat evil Dr. Strangeglove’s terrible traps in this blisteringly fast racing game! Go! Go! Go! Features *Race through 40 tracks! *Unlock crazy new karts! *Use boosts to upgrade your kart! *Jump, smash and drift! *Defeat Dr. Strangeglove and his diablolical contraptions! Levels Version History 1.0 - 12th February 2014 *Initial Release. 1.0.1 - 27th February 2014 *We've been tinkering under the hood so you MonSTARS can have an even better experience! *Please Note: If you're experiencing any problems while playing, try closing the apps you have running in the background before running Moshi Karts. Trivia *The name of the app was first revealed at the London Toy Fair 2014. *Moshi Karts was mentioned in Issue 39 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. *The main monster featured in Moshi Karts is a Katsuma. *The inital project of Moshi Karts was scrapped but then returned. *The brand is designed to reach a slightly older fan base including boys aged 12 and over, but will also appeal to Moshi Monsters fans of all ages. Gallery Logos MKAppIcon.png HQMoshiKartsLogo2.jpg MoshiKartsLogo.png In-Game Items Moshi Karts Karts, sold at Yukea Kart 4.png Kart 2.png Kart 5.png Kart 1.png Kart 3.png Sold at Marketplace FuriHelmet.png KatsumaHelmet.png PoppetHelmet.png ZommerHelmet.png FuriJacket.png KatsumaJacket.png PoppetJacket.png ZommerJacket.png LuvliHelmet.png DiavloHelmet.png Moshi Karts Moshlings - requires Secret Codes Moshi Karts Swizzle.png Moshi Karts Slurpy.png Moshi Karts Nipper.png Moshi Karts Marcel.png Moshi Karts Long Beard.png Moshi Karts Iggy.png Moshi Karts Hoolio.png Moshi Karts General Fuzuki.png Moshi Karts Chop Chop.png Moshi Karts Burnie.png Moshi Karts Blingo.png Moshi Karts Big Bad Bill.png Artwork Possible other Moshlings Moshi Karts moshlings neon Roscoe.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Shelby.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Sooki-Yaki.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Cherry Bomb.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Captain Squirk.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Pocito.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Bobbi SingSong.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Jeepers.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Leo.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Lummox.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Quincy.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Raffles.png Screenshots MKS1.jpg MKS2.jpg MKS3.jpg MKS4.jpg MKS5.jpg MKS6.jpg Other Moshikartschampion.jpeg moshikarts.jpg IRuleAtMMK.jpeg karts_out_now.jpg mk7.png mk3.png mk2.png mk4.png mk6.png mk5.png mk8.jpg mk1.png moshi_karts_app.jpg moshi-karts.png Kat Kart.png moshi karts.jpg Category:Apps Category:Video Games